I'm in love with the mutt
by CarmenSalvatore
Summary: Carmen Salvatore, Damon and Elena Gilbert are stumped. With the hybrids in town everything is out of control. But when hybrid James Hett comes to Mystic Falls high and meets Carmen. What will happen? will Carmen betray her friends for her lover?
1. The Talk

Carmen's POV

I sat in one of the big armchairs in the main room of The Boarding house, the fire crackled behind me, orange and yellow flames dancing in the fireplace though I wasn't sure why, it was a beautiful Virginian day outside and the sun was blazing it actually hurt my skin despite my lapis lazuli necklace. As I thought about it I put my hand over the cool stone, it was deep blue with The Salvatore family crest in silver metal, in the middle of the crest was a large "C" for my name. I glanced at Damon and Elena who were sitting opposite me in relative silence I frowned slightly studying Elena's deep brown eyes I could tell what she was thinking, knew she wanted to say something but wouldn't be the one to say it. Elena had been good to me, despite me originally coming to town to break her and my brothers apart, we'd come to understand each other and maybe I even liked her a little. I wasn't going to think too hard on that disgusting possibility though all the same I gave my older brother and Elena a cool yet disinterested look.

"What are we going to do about the hybrids?" I said, pleased that my voice matched my look, like I didn't care.

Damon was the first to respond, although not with words, instead he gave me a glare that, if I wasn't prepared for would have made me regret opening my mouth at all. He had clearly been trying to keep off the subject of hybrids and Klaus and Stefan for as long as possible...Especially Stefan. Although Elena gave her sickening sweet and innocent smile of hers to me clearly relieved I had brought it up.

"I was thinking...That maybe if we spoke to them maybe we can make them see what Klaus has done and is doing to them" Elena said looking me in the eye making sure she held my gaze, how annoying.

Damon's POV

We had all been sitting nicely until my younger sister had opened her mouth, I glared at Carmen when she spoke hoping a good old fashioned icy look would shut her up although I was glad she had brought it up, we need a plan whether or not it was good, we couldn't just sit here and let the hybrids run the town. I smirked at this thought and came up with a smart ass response to Carmen's question in my head, the urge to wind my little sister up at this moment was practially unbearable.

"We could do that" I looked to Elena speaking in a lazy tone, I gave her a slight smirk "And get ourselves killed, or we could move."

I saw both Elena and Carmen roll their eyes at my unhelpful comment and Elena looked at me in a way that allowed no room for joking around I braced myself to listen to one of Elena Gilbert's lectures on how a better man would act in a situation like this, I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"This is serious Damon, if you don't have anything helpful to say don't say anything at all" Elena said sternly while I just looked at her, I swear if anyone else but Elena had said that to me they'd be dead before they could get the last word out

"It's getting late Elena, you should go home we'll talk about this tomorrow" I said bluntly, everything about how I'd said it allowed Elena no room to argue with me, my mind was already made up and she knew it I watched as she nodded slowly picking up her bag and leaving the house, I saw her wave slightly to me and Carmen as she left.


	2. The Hybrid

Chapter 2

James's POV

Everything was all so new. Ever since that hybrid had came to where my pack had been camping out and turned us into hybrids, the bloodlust was so hard to control the anger, everything was so much harder. For me at least, all those other ones seem happy, they do everything Klaus tells them and they do it without question. They were my friends...My family now they don't even look at me. I sighed scanning The Mystic Grill with my dark brown almost black eyes as a pretty young waitress brought over my order, coffee and a muffin. Usually I would be looking at her slim figure, the sexy long legs the amazing blue eyes and golden hair. But now all I could think about was that liquid inside her...I'd have to feed before my first day at the local school, I'd been instructed to attend there to keep an eye on the local "Opposition" as Klaus called them, though to an army of hybrids, they didn't sound like a threat.

Carmen's POV

I sat on my bed in my room with Damon, smirking as I was beating him at his favourite video game.

"Damn it Carmen!" he said throwing down his controller as I won yet another round, I laughed reaching over and turning the console off

At that moment my blackberry rung on my light tan bedside cabinet and a picture of Caroline Forbes came up on the screen, I crossed my thick white carpeted floor and answered it.

"Hey Caro" I spoke into the phone narrowing my eyes at Damon as he watched me, yes I knew it was bratty but I didn't really care. I listened to Caroline "Yeah...Okay, I'm on my way and we're decorating later?...Alright I'll see you at school" I hung up the phone and slipped it into the pocket of my black skinny jeans.

It was Friday morning, I had selected a crimson red top that only went over one shoulder to go with my black skinny jeans and black high heels and I wore my silky dark black hair straight and down where it complimented my strong shoulders and pale skin Damon was lying on my bed, I grimaced stalking over to him and glaring fiercely my blue eyes burning with intensity, when he just gave me a cocky grin I growled and walked over to my mirror turning the lights on around it, I wore a very light pink almost white eyeshadow with thick black mascara and slight eyeliner, I smeared a pretty pink lipgloss over my lips and applied incredibly light pink blush on my cheekbones to make me appear to have some colour. I smirked, kissed Damon on the cheek and left.

Caroline's POV.

I was standing outside the school gates with Elena and Jeremy when Carmen finally arrived, as always she looked stunning, I was just wearing a light blue top with a denim jacket and jeans, although they clung to me I always felt Carmen had better fashion sense than me, that or she knew she was the most attractive girl at school. I half smiled at Elena as Carmen's black convertible drove past and parked. Elena was wearing a light purple long sleeved top with dark blue skinny jeans, at least she wasn't fashion icon of the school, I waved as Carmen stepped out of her car.

"Carm!" I called and smiled she waved back and walked over, although it looked more like she were walking a runway.

"Hey Caro" she grinned and hugged me tight when she reached us she smelt good, a strong scent of watermelon emitting from her it almost made me dizzy , I hugged her back and smiled, me and Carmen hadn't always been close but she became one of my best friends when I had become a vampire.

I let my friend go so she could greet Elena and Jeremy after a moment she frowned, it was a slight frown nothing that would take an inch of her beauty away.

"Where's Bonnie?" she looked around and at this moment that made me wonder, Bonnie never missed a day at the mention of Bonnie, Jeremy became quiet. Carmen didn't seem to notice, at that moment the school bell went.

"Oh crap, come on guys, we'll be late" I laughed stalking off with Carmen biting back my dread of facing Tyler at school today.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

James's POV

I got into school ten minuites late 'nice start' I rolled my eyes, I was wearing black jeans and a simple white shirt my hair cropped short and black with blonde I could smell vampires in the area, no doubt I walked to the main office, it was nice just a small room with a pretty young woman in her twenties working behind the desk. Walking over I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me ma'am" I said giving a dazzling smile as she looked up at me with emerald green eyes, her mouth parted slightly at my sudden appearence and I smirked "I'm James Hett" I explained seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Oh yes!, of course. I have your timetable right here" she thumbed through some papers on her desk before pulling out a slip and handing it to me, I sighed slightly impatient with her over friendly smile and her hope that I would talk to her some more "You should go, you're late " she said I nodded my thanks and walked through a side door as she pointed it out, I looked down at the timetable 'History room 27, Mr Saltzman' I read inside my head.

As I walked down the empty school corridors lined with lockers I passed several rooms all full of half asleep human teenagers my trainers were silent against the tiled floor I frowned, I'd have to make noise when I walked around here, when I looked up I saw a number on one of the doors saying 'Room 27' with a smirk I walked in, and froze. Already I knew there were vampires in this room I scanned the class trying to detect them that's when I saw Tyler Lockwood, another hybrid sitting at the back of the class that was a relief, I alerted myself to a man...I presumed was Mr Saltzman talking to me.

"Can I help you?" he said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Uh yeah..." I said playing off normal teenage guy "I'm new, joining this class, the names James Hett" I scratched the back of my neck watching Mr Saltzman.

"Ah right, good morning James, if you go and sit over there near Carmen and Caroline" Alaric Saltzman pointed the girls out, who were sitting on the same row as Tyler.

"Right" I said watching where the male pointed, which was to two beautiful girls, one had light wavy blonde hair baby blue eyes pale flawless skin and incredible features, the other had straight dark black hair baby blue eyes and she also had flawless skin with perfect features, there was not one single error on her. I bit my lip as the dark haired girl shot a look at me twirling a lock of that silky soft looking hair around her index finger the look was dangerous, her amazing blue eyes narrowed at me holding my gaze.

"Are you going to sit down?" Mr Saltzman said after a moment causing the dark haired girl to look away and mouth something to the blonde girl, who nodded then they both looked to a curious girl with straight long brown hair, olive skin and deep doey brown eyes, her eyebrows pushed together in concern, she was also beautiful but something was setting her apart from the other girls.

I went and sat down between the blonde and black haired girls, the scent overwhelmed me. Then I understood. 'Vampires' I thought glancing at each of them. The two female vampires ignored me looking at their history books, I sighed and leaned in the direction of the blonde one.

"Hey pretty lady, my names James. Yours?" I said with the best charming smile I could manage, I was hoping maybe they'd either mistake me for just a vampire or just a werewolf.

The blonde vampire looked at me, totally blanking any of my flirting attempts "Caroline" she said. Right, that made the other one Carmen.

Carmen's POV

I rolled my eyes, pretending to read the history textbook and ignore our new classmate, who had wisely chosen to speak to Caroline and not me I could feel Caroline's annoyance, saw Alaric watching him closely when he saw me looking he gave me a questioning glance and indicated Tyler's direction ever so slightly with his head. I knew what he meant, I gave a determined look to show him I was sure and nodded my head. Alaric nodded back once before continuing with what he was doing, I turned to the hybrid who called himself James who looked fairly hurt by Caroline's rejection.

"Hey, hybrid" I smirked, an evil smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth, he turned to me.

"Vampire" he replied simply, but I knew he was checking me out as he had been Caroline.

Not entirely sure if I knew what I was doing I forced myself to laugh showing my perfect white teeth, it was a quiet laugh "Come on James, lets not be hostile to the locals. My names Carmen Salvatore"

I saw his slight surprise at my personality shift, he was good. At hiding his emotions I could feel Tyler's eyes on my back, but was he watching me? or James?, it had to be me I hadn't liked Tyler since he'd become a hybrid, he was way too arrogant, this had brought me and Caroline closer as she could talk to me. She knew I'd been close to Tyler back when he was human and when Vicki was my best friend I turned my focus back to James.


	4. The Understanding

Chapter 4

James's POV

At the end of the history class I went to leave when Carmen grabbed my wrist. I saw Tyler ready to strike if needed had he been told to watch me? I looked at Carmen, her grip was like steel but I knew I could break it if I wanted, and blow the whole secret. Carmen gave me a sweet smile

"I just want to talk" She explained, but something in her eyes said she wasn't giving me an option, there was a hint of danger in her voice to back it up.

"Alright, fine. Let's go" I indicated the door and she released my wrist, I saw her give a slight wave to Caroline and the other girl, I'd learnt her name was Elena.

When we were out into the corridor Carmen took the lead taking twists and turns dodging the crowds of students and teachers, she seemed completely unaffected by the smell of blood. Leading me to wonder how old she was, I made a mental note to ask. Carmen eventually stopped by a darkened classroom, by now the corridors were empty apart from a few dawdlers who were soon ushered on by Carmen. I breathed a sigh of relief that I wasn't the only one who found her intimediating. Carmen kicked the lock off the door and moved in before anyone saw her, cautiously I followed, by the time I was in she was already sitting in the darkened and dusty classroom on a table one leg folded over the other.

"So?" I said not moving, just watching her.

"So what?" She smirked playfully, swinging the leg that hung down.

I narrowed my eyes, typical vampire, always playing games even though I was part vampire now. I could still manage to hate them "What did you want to talk about?"

Carmen's POV

After I'd lead James into the classroom that no one used because of the dead body found in there, which may of had something to do with me. I'd perched myself on the table thinking of what I'd ask him, I could tell he was cautious, smart, it wasn't good news for me I didn't know how much he'd tell me. I'd have to be careful.

"You. Clearly." I said "Let's start with why you're here?" I said keeping my emotions hidden carefully.

James shrugged "Because I was told to come"

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be harder than I thought "By Klaus?"

James seemed offended by my assumption and he snapped "I'm not his little slave like the others okay?, don't assume things you pathetic walking corpse"

Growling I stood the movement taking less than a second I walked until I was as close as James would allow me to him, which was shockingly close "Watch your mouth, mutt" I snarled near to his ear before blurring and pinning him up against the chalkboard on the wall.

"Alright!...Alright chill out Carmen, I'm sorry" James said, to my surprise, he was putting up no fight was he unaware of his own strength? I tilted my head slightly to the side my hair falling over one shoulder where it was long enough. I made my lips look pouty, something I'd been told was cute.

"Okay, so...Why should I believe you, all the other hybrids are sired to Klaus" I said backing up to give him room, I retook my position on the table.

"I'll prove it" James growled slightly taking out a mobile phone, I watched him, widening my eyes when he mouthed to me he was phoning Klaus putting the phone to his ear, knowing I'd hear everything Klaus said with my hearing.

Klaus's POV

I sighed at my phone ringing, I had my feet up on the table next to it. Reaching over I looked at who it was "James" I considered before answering "What is it James?" I listened to what he was saying boredly, until he caught my interest leaning foreword I narrowed my eyes "Are you saying you actually want me to tell you to do something?" this was suspicious but intriguing, maybe it was that my hybrids depended on my orders. No, that couldn't be right. I listened to James repeating what he had said "Alright James...I want you to move into The Salvatore Boarding house, watch them and report back." With this I hung up the phone.

James's POV

I smirked when Klaus hung up, what an idiot, I thought I then looked at Carmen who had been watching my reactions throughout the whole conversation.

With a smart smirk she said "Do you wanna move in with me?" she said it as if she was just asking and hadn't heard the phone call between me and Klaus.

"No not particularly" I said bluntly.

"Are you going too?" Carmen asked tilting her head, she must have already figured out the hybrids didn't have to like what Klaus told them to do, they just had to do it.

"Not unless you wanted me too" I shrugged I waited for her to accept I was different.

When the acceptance came she nodded slowly and looked at me, in a different way "How are you not sired to him?" she asked

I shrugged "I was always different, even as a werewolf" I paused "Now can I ask you something?"

After thinking about she nodded "Shoot."

I smirked "Just how old are you? vampire age I mean, and why did you become a vampire?" After her judging me so harshly and quickly I didn't find asking her this rude.

Carmen clearly didn't find it rude either "I was turned in 1864...I turned because I died" she shrugged "My best friend at the time happened to be a vampire, and the lover of my two brothers" she smirked trying not to laugh at the memory.

"You died?" As soon as I'd spoken I felt stupid and rude, she hadn't even asked me how Klaus had found us or how I 'Died'

Carmen looked at me "In childbirth" she sighed "I suppose I was just too young, too weak" she growled at herself "Katherine already planned on turning my brothers and she wanted to turn me too...I lost the kids, I killed my love when he saw me, I was saying goodbye to our babies I wasn't in control I was stupid and he ended up dead because of it" She bit her lip, she clearly blamed herself for his death, I didn't. I knew how it felt to be out of control. "I took our children to a family I felt they'd be safe in, I had to say goodbye to everyone I'd ever loved, apart from Katherine"

I stared at her, not being rude I was stunned. This vampire...The one I had seen as cruel and cold when she looked at me the first time, the one I thought would be trouble. She clearly trusted me, although seeing the way I was looking at her she frowned wiping her eyes when she turned away.

"I've said too much, goodbye James, thank you for your time" With that she was gone.


End file.
